


Reunion Roadtrip

by StyxNStones



Category: gorrilaz
Genre: 2D and Muds flirt with ghost babes and naturally get rejected, Ace is the butt of all jokes, Gen, Murdoc is a grumpy old man, Noodle went solo at one point, Reunion tour with bickering, Russ gets possessed (like always), he was only invited by Noodle to tick murdoc off, in the future, sci-fi hurt comfort action musical basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxNStones/pseuds/StyxNStones
Summary: 5 years after the band broke up, 2D decides to invite the band to get back together for one last tour. All goes well except... their (Murdoc’s) car breaks down in the middle of nowhere. They head to the nearest city, where they find things are far from what they seem.They’re a band, not a superhero team. How the f*%# are they supposed to get through this?





	1. Skyping Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all that spams is Junk

3am is not an ideal time to have a group call. Not with this wi-fi, nor in a shithole of a motel room. There were ambiguous stains on the wall whose smells were not very promising. 

But 2D didn’t care. This is the one time they all are up. If this didn’t work...

Then he’ll just send a mass email and hope for the best.

Someone picked up. 

“Hey D! Just got back from the concert. Bangladesh is lit, you’ve gotta visit some time.” Noodle greeted her old band mate. Huh, guess she’s going maroon this year. Not a bad color either. 

2D smiled, a sight for very sore eyes. Then again, they’re always sore. Aw geez he forgot to buy his pain pills didn’t he.

“Ah, bet it is. Canyu ‘old on a sec. Russ’s comin on.” 

“Hey man.” The drummer said. He seemed uncharacteristically relaxed. Then again, it sounded like he was watching hallmark channel again so that’s probably why. Good for him. 

Russel realized Noodle was also on the phone and lit up like a child seeing their grandparents on Christmas. 

“Noodle! How’s the solo career?” “How does sold out in three cities count?” The red head smirked triumphantly. The boys wer very proud. 

“Real happy for ya Noodle.” 2D congratulated her.

Then Murdoc came on. The mood fell flat on a bed of spikes.

“There better be a reason you called at 3 F-“ the video glitched for a second. “AM!” The old man growled.

“Sorry Muds, I wanted ta get all of you an this’s the best time.”

Murdoc looked at the other two callers and grumbled a bit to himself. The others did their best to ignore him.

“So I was thinkin, ya? We used ta have a lotta fun in our tourin days. An people really like our music. In fact, there’s a town in the states, Humansvile, that’s been emailing me bout a show. Maybe we could, iduno, get togetha for one last show? Like the ol days?”

2D gave a nervous smile. The faces on the screen weren’t very promising.

“D, I don’t know. I’m pretty busy with my own career right now. I don’t have that much spare time.” Noodle answered. That was the career side of it. The unspoken reason having to do with a certain green man that made the grinch look like Pinkie Pie.

“Yeah, man. I’ve been working on my PTSD for a while. I don’t really wanna screw that up right now... wait, you’ve been getting those Humansville junk too? How the hell did they get our email? Since when did we give that shit out?” Russel added more bluntly.

“That’s about the stupidest idea you’ve ever had, dents. Like I’d do another show with one of these dumbasses.” Murdoc said in his typical brash manner. 2D swears he could smell the alcohol breath through the phone. It gives him a headache just thinking about it.

Come to think of it, everything gives him a headache.

2D searched through his email to find the one from Humansville. Maybe there’s something in there to convince them? Murdoc, meanwhile, turned his aggression to the Asian girl.

“Why the -static- do you look like Elmo?” Noodle rolled her eyes at this. “I don’t know, Oscar.” She offhandedly insulted him back. Russel snickered. “Shut the hell up Hobbs.” Murdoc snapped. Russel did no such thing.

“A’ight, so the council of Humansville said that they want us to play at the mayor’s commencement event February 12th. They’re offering.. uh..” 2D squinted at his phone. 

“Dammit Faceache, you’re going illiterate on us.” Murdoc taunted. “Oh give it a rest Murdoc. You’re not exactly elegant in words either.” Noodle snapped back at him. “Whose the one who wrote all of our hits?!” He growled.

“Russ, how much is 13 zeroes behind a 1?” 

Everyone went silent. 2D couldn’t tell whether that was a good sign or a bad one. “Let us see it.” Noodle said. 2D held up his phone to the computer camera. It was a little blurry, but it was definitely the number he said.

“Is it legit?” Russel asked. “Like, which Humansvilles?” 2D googled this. “Uh.. looks like middle America?” The only articles on it were about the booming tech industry there. That might explain the wealth. “Yeh, it’s pretty legit.”

“Well I say we go for it.” Murdoc said, suddenly changing gears. “I’m all up for being a trillionaire.” Typical Murdoc. It only takes money or girls to convince him. “Yeah, I could use the money.” Russ added on. Noodle looked a little less sure.

“I don’t know, I’ve been touring for a while. My 2 week break is coming up and I don’t want to waste it feeling stressed.” “It’s ok Noodle. There will probably be some downtime for us to chill and stuff. Maybe they’ll have an arcade.” Russel suggested. This seemed to help a little.

“Yeah, ok. That sounds cool. Do you mind if I bring a roadie though? I’d rather not leave my bassist halfway across the world.” Noodle asked.Murdoc raised an eyebrow.

“One of yer friends? Sure. But we ain’t gonna pay them.” “They can take part of my share.” Noodle shrugged. It’s a lot of money anyways.

“So it’s settled. We’ll meet in the states and do the show. Maybe catch up some.” 2D smiles. He was so happy to finally reunite with his old friends. Everyone confirmed to this plan. 

“Sounds good, stu. I gotta go, but it was nice talking to you guys again. Love ya 2D, Russel. Night Murdoc.” She waved before signing off. “I’ll double check that thing. Sounds pretty awesome though. See ya.” Russel left the chat.

“Just us, Muds. Just like old times.” 2D smiled at the green man. Murdoc was unamused, but not entirely irritated with him. “Yeah.” He shut off before 2D could catch up with him. The singer sat back in the bed. He couldn’t believe that worked. Thank the stars it did.

He missed his band. 


	2. He thought It’d be a hot chick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noodle brought Ace along specifically to tick Murdoc off.
> 
> Ace is painfully oblivious to this.

“No. NO NO NO NO NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT.” Murdoc passionately protested. Dammit, he was all ready to meet one of Noodle’s hot band chicks only to be greeted with this dumbass.

“Now, Murdoc, Ace is a Gorrila too. It’s only fair we bring him.” Noodle said, resting her arm on her bassists shoulder. Ace just stood there smiling and nodding. He wasn’t actually paying attention, his headphones were in. Hi hi Puffy AmiYumi to be precise.

“B-b-b-but... but.. They didn’t invite him! Yeah! They only want the true blue original Gorrilaz.” Murdoc acted as though this was a good argument. Noodle shattered this with two word, “They did.” Murdoc’s smug grin dropped from his face. He tried to think of some sort of comeback along the lines of ‘I’m the leader of the band and I said no’... but the money was louder.

Noodle smiled proudly at herself. It’s about time someone put the old man in his place.

“K, RV is rented. Looks like it’s gonna be a 8 hour drive, tops.” said Russel. He missed the days when they just had their own personal tour bus. On the bright side, it’s been forever since he’s gone on a road trip in general. It’s only a state over anyways.

Murdoc grumbled, bitter about the loss of his rockstar lifestyle. “I’m driving.” He simply put. It’s the one thing he can take charge of now. 

2D exited the restroom, toilet paper on his shoe and in his pants. “Ight, now I’m ready. Let’s get rollin.” The group looked at him. He’s the same mess they always knew. It was one of those things they counted on in these changing times. 

Ace and Russel snickered. Who wouldn’t though? Murdoc only shook his head low. “Dammit, face ache” he grumbled. Noodle gently pointed out the paper to him. 2D looked down and laughed. “Ah, beginning ta lose my marbles.” He joked. “I don’t think you had em in the first place, dents.” Murdoc said brashly. 2D didn’t take it personally.

As they approached the RV, memories of their early tours in the Winnebago played through their mind. There was a nostalgia there that revealed an unspoken bond between the members. None of them would admit to this bond now, though none would deny it either.

Ace began to feel a bit out of place among them. He came in so late and under such odd circumstances. Noodle looked over at him and gave a reassuring smile. Sure, he wasn’t an original member. Other than Murdoc, though, he was welcomed and valued. If he wasn’t so important, why would they bring him along?


End file.
